Global telecommunication systems, such as cell phones and two way radios, are migrating to higher frequencies and data rates due to increased consumer demand on usage and the desire for more content. Current mobile devices are challenged by the increased functionality and complexity of multi-modes, multi-bands, and multi-standards, and progressing beyond 3 G with the increasing requirement of multimedia, mobile internet, connected home solutions, sensor-network, high-speed data connectivity such as Bluetooth, RFID, WLAN, WiMAX, UWB, and 4 G. Limited battery power and tight design space will become bottlenecks for the high integration and development of mobile devices. The tight design space is especially challenging for RF technologies and the requisite design/fabrication of adaptive/tunable antennas and antenna arrays. Nanosized RF antennas with low power consumption will be necessary.
Known antennas ranging from macro-size to micro-size, are based on a top-down approach, and are bulky. They have difficulties in meeting performance and power-consumption requirements, particularly with increased frequency, functionality and complexity of multi-modes, multi-bands, and multi standards for seamless mobility. Size and frequency limitation such as the Terahertz gap have been reached. With the increase of high frequency for high data rate communications, skin effect becomes more of an issue and causes the loss of efficiency for these conventional solid and bulky antennas, thereby impacting power consumption.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a macro-sized RF antenna for mobile devices having low power consumption and wide-range frequency spectrum based on bottom-up nanotechnology. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.